


Strawberry and Chocolate

by Astarte



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Ghosts, Halloween, Mind Meld
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-31
Updated: 2004-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Halloween verwischen die Grenzen zwischen Toten und Lebenden oder anders ein langweiliger Abend im Bronze nimmt für Faith eine unerwartete Wendung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry and Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> 2004 Halloween-Challenge von BFF #1 FemSlash. Der Titel ist ein wenig einfallslos, die Story nicht so tiefsinnig. Als Entschuldigung? Ich brauchte ein wenig Fun und die Challenge klang genau danach, deshalb einfach entspannen und genießen. Diese Faith ist ziemlich locker und ja, ich mag Kennedy noch immer nicht, weshalb der Weg wohl über Buffy zu Willow führte und Tara hat auch einen süßen Gastauftritt. Spielt nach BtVS 7x18 Dirty Girls.

_Spend all your time waiting_  
_For that second chance,_  
_For a break that would make it okay._

‚Du wirst sie mögen, sie ist dir ähnlich, Faith.’ Die Worte auf der Herfahrt nach Sunnydale von Willow ausgesprochen, klingen noch in ihren Ohren und Faith schüttelt den Kopf. Sie mag Kennedy nicht und sie ist ihr nicht ähnlich. Ganz und gar nicht. Sie sind so unterschiedlich wie man nur sein kann und das ist okay. Niemand erwartet eine Unterhaltung von ihr mit Reds neuem Schwarm, während Faith die Zweitklassigkeit des Bronze auf sich einwirken lässt.

Faith mag ebenso wenig die Neuerungen hier. Zu glatt und zu hell. Sie mochte das Bronze wegen seiner dunklen Ecken und verworrenen Gängen, die schwarzen Wände und gemütlichen Sitzecken, die einen zum stundenlangen Rummachen mit der neusten Eroberung einluden. Bevor sie mit ihnen zu ihrem Motelzimmer weiterzog und dort alles viel zu schnell vorbei war.

Dieser neue Schickimicki-Schuppen anstelle des alten Bronze ist ihr zuwider, ein billiger Abklatsch der Clubs von LA. Das Chrom blendet ihre Augen und das Leder fühlt sich klebrig unter ihren nackten Oberschenkeln an. Wenigstens war der Barkeeper bereit Minderjährigen Alkohol zu verabreichen oder klug genug nicht nach ihrem Ausweis zu fragen, der sich sowieso in Besitz des Staates befand. Denn sie war bereit für einen Hochprozentigen heute zu töten. Hatte sie wirklich dafür das Gefängnis hinter sich gelassen? Um hier zu sein?

Faith brauchte einen weiteren Drink. Jetzt.

Sie gibt dem Barkeeper eine ungeduldige Geste und er fügt sich. Ja, sie ist Ärger. Danke für Nichts. Und sie will allein sein, ungestört die Veränderungen studieren, die so gravierend sind, dass sie sich in anderen Momenten fragt, ob sie in einem Paralleluniversum gelandet ist. Gott, sie will nur diese Apokalypse hinter sich bringen und dann raus aus diesem verschlafenen Nest. New York oder Bosten, ein Abstecher in die alte Heimat, hört sich im Moment verführerischer an als der nächste Slay.

Sie will nicht hier sitzen in dem taghell erleuchteten Bronze an Halloween und sich die Ohren von einem schlechten Soundsystem mit dem Chartmist ruinieren lassen und die Augen von einer tragisch angepissten Buffy, zusammen mit Plastikkürbissen und den Sensemännern an den Wänden. Das Dekor war widerlich und geistlos und generell war es hier drinnen viel zu grell. Aber das hatte sie schon festgestellt.

 _Wir sterben beide früh genug, kein Grund in Selbstmitleid zu zerfließen, Blondie._ Ihre Gläser klicken zusammen und Buffy blickt überrascht auf, um anschließend einen vorsichtigen Schluck von ihrer Cola mit Bacardi zu nehmen. Kaum zu glauben, dass es ihr legal erlaubt war Alkohol zu kaufen, denn Faith fühlt sich soviel älter wie ihre Nebensitzerin.

Aber sie zieht nur an ihrem Whiskey-Mix, bestellt dann ein Bier und ist still. Faith schluckt den Ratschlag hinunter, dass die blonde Jägerin sich einfach von ihrem beseelten Vampir flachlegen lassen soll, ohne schlechtes Gewissen. Anstatt hier rumzuhängen und eine Miene zu ziehen. All die trüben Gedanken aus dem Hirn vögeln, sie würde ihr sogar den Vortritt lassen bei Spike. Nicht dass Buffy gut im teilen ist, das war sie nie. Nur würde Buffy es mal wieder als Angriff auf ihre Person verstehen, so hält Faith die Klappe und lässt ihre Aufmerksamkeit weiter wandern.

Zurück zu Red und ihrer neuen Flamme auf der Tanzfläche.

„Kennedy ist so anders als Tara.“ Buffys Stimme klingt nachdenklich und Faith nickt. Das war allerdings wahr. Sie erinnert sich vage an zu krass blondiertes Haar und unvorteilhafte Kleider. Ein Blick so schüchtern unter gesenkten Lidern und ein Stottern so unsicher, dass man die Quelle automatisch beschützen wollte. Oder zerstören. Sie hatte es bei ein paar gutgewählten Spitzen gelassen.

Red wollte die Welt beenden nach ihrem Tod und Faith versteht. Das.

Ihre Augen gleiten über den Rotschopf und sie denkt an LA und Fred und daran, dass Willow sich mehr wie alle anderen daran erinnern musste, dass es da jemand in ihrem Leben gibt. Sie mag Kennedy noch immer nicht, aber sie tut Willow gut und mehr kann man nicht erwarten von einem Ersatz, der nicht im Mindesten an das Original erinnern soll. So wie Spike Buffy gut tun würde, wenn diese es sich erlauben würde, einmal loszulassen.

Stattdessen sitzen sie beide an einer Bar, hängen ihren Gedanken nach und geben das Bild von gelangweilten Frauen ab, die jeden Annährungsversuch mit einem scharfen Blick im Keim ersticken. Das Kondenswasser ihrer Drinks, das ihre Handflächen anfeuchtet und die Vibrationen des Bass in ihren Körpern. Aber nichts das sie mehr zum Klingen bringt, außer Sex und Kämpfen. Sind sie wirklich so alt? Sie beide?

Sind sie so bitter? Vermutlich. Die Welt war nicht unbedingt gut zu ihnen.

„Glaubst du, die beiden haben eine Zukunft, die über das Ende dieses Weltunterganges hinausgeht?“ Faith wägt Buffy Frage ab, sie haben schließlich Zeit, stützt sich mit den Ellbogen auf die Theke und spürt das Holz im Rücken.

Endlich, „Nein, ich denke nicht.“

„Und wir?“ Ihr Kopf fährt herum und sie starrt ihr Gegenüber ungläubig an, aber der Blick von Buffy ist in die Ferne gerichtet. Sie denkt gerade in großen Konzepten. Beinahe philosophisch. Beinahe zuviel für ihren kleinen Verstand.

„Willst du es drauf ankommen lassen, B? Denn mein Rat beinhaltet, dass du diesen Drink auf Ex kippst und dann auf die Suche nach Spike machst, damit du dir am Ende keine Gedanken darüber machen musst, ob es was zu bereuen gibt.“

Die grünen Augen sind vor Überraschung geweitet. Energisch fährt sie fort, „Von einer Jägerin zur anderen? Vergebene Chancen sind diejenigen, die dich verfolgen, wenn du zurückblickst. Diejenigen, die du bewusst ausgeschlagen hast, weil du zu stolz warst. Es muss nicht für alles einen guten Grund geben, solange du dich dabei gut fühlst. Aber das weißt du ebenso gut wie ich. Du brauchtest nur noch eine weitere Bestätigung.“

Sie erwidert Buffys verschwörerisches Schmunzeln und die hält sich tatsächlich einmal an ihren Rat, leert das Glas und steht auf. „Sieh zu, dass wenigstens eine von uns heute ordentlich flachgelegt wird. Ich behalte den Rest im Auge und dein Haus leer. Und bring die Metallketten endlich zum Einsatz, dein Vampir brennt darauf.“

Das schockierte „Faith!“, quittiert sie mit einem Achselzucken und einem verruchten Lächeln. B war so einfach zu kriegen, ein unanständiges Wort und sie war Feuer und Flamme in der Verweigerung. Vielleicht würde sie nach ihrem zehnten Tod endlich etwas lockerer, trotz allem was Spike über Buffys dunkle Seite gesagt hatte, konnte Faith sie sich nicht in einer Krankenschwesteruniform vorstellen. Mit Metallfesseln dagegen? Mmh, nettes mentales Bild. Zu schade, dass die falsche Scharade mit Angelus aufflog ehe der richtige Spaß beginnen konnte.

„Ist doch wahr, also versperr mir nicht weiter die miese Aussicht. Ich entschuldige dich bei den anderen.“ Faith leert ihr Glas und wechselt zu ihrem Bier.

„Ich hoffe mit etwas anderem als der Wahrheit?“

„Wir werden sehen.“ Ein Zwinkern und Buffy ist verschwunden.

Gott, sie mutierte zu Mutter Theresa, das war ätzend. Sie hatte gerade B zu heißem Sex verholfen, während sie Aufpasserin für einen Haufen Potenzielle spielte. Konnte ihr Leben noch reizloser werden? Fuck. Die Bühne wurde umgeräumt, das hieß Live-Musik und Faith bereut ihre Entscheidung B aus der Pflicht entlassen zu haben doppelt.

_There’s always one reason_  
_To feel not good enough_  
_And it’s hard at the end of the day._

Faith behält die Truppe aus SiTs im Auge, die Männer auf Abstand und den Barkeeper in Reichweite. Der Gedanke, dass der Abend nicht so schlimm wie erwartet ist, hält sie am Rande ihres Bewusstseins, weil das hier noch immer Sunnyhell ist und die wenigsten Dämonen klug genug, um an Halloween tatsächlich zu ruhen. Sie will das Vertrauen, das B in sie setzt nicht enttäuschen und sie will sich nicht allzu viel Gedanken darüber machen, weshalb dem so ist, weil ihre Geschichte kompliziert genug ist. Ohne weiteres Versagen.

Kennedy kommt mit verschwitztem Gesicht und glühenden Augen neben ihr zum Stehen. „Die Musik ist toll! Warum tanzt du nicht, Faith?“

Das offene Lächeln ist beinahe genug, dass sie es erwidert, stattdessen besinnt sie sich auf ihre Defensive. „Wer sagt, dass ich tanzen kann?“

„Komm schon, du bist ein Slayer, natürlich kannst du tanzen. Wenn jemand Koordination und Taktgefühl hat, dann eine Jägerin.“ Und sie mag nicht die Heldenverehrung und noch weniger mag sie es herausgefordert zu werden.

Ironisch, „Wer sagt, dass ich tanzen will?“

„Nun – ", Kennedy pausiert und Faith zieht ihre Augenbraue nach oben. „Niemand?“

„Warum verschwindest du nicht wieder zu deiner Thelma? Und lässt mich in Ruhe meine Aufgabe durchziehen, Louise.“

Und einen Moment sieht sie so aus, als ob sie ihr den Gefallen tun würde, aber dann setzt sie diese entschlossene Miene auf und Faith seufzt innerlich. Sie hatte wirklich keinen Bock auf einen Bitch-Kontest mit einer Anwärterin, die keine Ahnung vom Leben hatte. Cordelia auf der anderen Seite? Sie grinst bei der Erinnerung an LA, dass das Unterhaltung für sie gewesen war. Und sie vermisst den Cheerleader mit der gerümpften Nase und der arroganten Haltung, weil sie zu genau weiß, was diese von Kennedy halten würde, ‚Auf billig gemacht!’

Und dann versteht Faith auf einmal, was sie an der Frau vor ihr nicht mag, weil Kennedy Geld aus jeder Pore strömt und ihr rebellisches Verhalten nicht mehr als das einer reichen Göre ist, die noch nie in ihrem Leben nicht ihren Willen bekam. Sie keine Ahnung davon hatte, wie es war in einem kakerlakenverseuchten Motel zu wohnen, mit einem kaputten Fernsehen und zu wenig Geld, um sich ein richtiges Essen zu leisten. Auf die Gefälligkeiten der Scoobies angewiesen zu sein und die Brotkrümmen, die vom reichgedeckten Tisch der Wohlfahrt fielen.

Zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen, „Was ist dein Problem, Faith? Du entwickelst dich zu demselben General wie Buffy und das ist ein Zug, den niemand an ihr mag.“

Ihr Lächeln ist leicht, der Tadel milde, „Oder ist das nur ein Zug, den du nicht an ihr magst, Sweetie? Denn ich habe dich mit den Mädels trainieren sehen und du bist selber zu machtgeil, um mit Steinen zu werfen. Mal davon abgesehen, dass B ihr Ziel treffen würde.“

„Willst du damit sagen, dass ich ein schlechter Slayer wäre?“

„Ich will damit sagen, dass du zu alt dafür bist, um in meine Fußstapfen zu treten und du weißt so gut wie ich, dass dies der einzige Weg ist, der dich zur Auserwählten machen kann. Deshalb behalte deinen Frust für dich, denn ich besitze keinen Todeswunsch und ich könnte im Moment, den Boden mit dir aufwischen.“ Ihr Lächeln hat sich in ein zuckersüßes verwandelt und Kennedy starrt sie wütend an, auf der Suche nach einem effektiven Gegenangriff.

Willow hängt sich plötzlich von hinten bei Kennedy ein, bevor diese zur Erwiderung ansetzen kann, die gespannte Stimmung verpassend, „Na habt ihr beiden Spaß?“

„Natürlich, Louise. Wir haben nur die Hackordnung geklärt, kein Grund eine Pause einzulegen, Thelma wollte dich gerade wieder auf der Tanzfläche suchen.“

Reds besorgter Blick bleibt auf ihr hängen, aber Faith prostet ihr jovial zu und nimmt einen tiefen Schluck von ihrem Bier. Sie konnte Kennedy förmlich die Zähne knirschen hören, als sie von Willow weggeführt wurde. Der Blick über die Schulter war alles andere als friedfertig, nur hatte Faith sich in der Vergangenheit größere Feinde gemacht, als dass sie sich um diese minimale Bedrohung sorgen würde.

Und als der Sprecher, die neuste, heißeste, coolste Band aus LA ankündigt, hat sie den Zwischenfall schon wieder vergessen. Aber nicht ihre Aufgabe, die SiTs vom Alkohol fernzuhalten und der Barkeeper gibt ihr zwischenzeitlich immer einen Blick, bevor er den Stoff ausschüttet und Faith ist froh, dass wenigstens diese Zusammenarbeit problemlos klappt. Die Drohung ihm die Fresse mit einer zerschmetterten Flasche zu zerschneiden, wenn er ihren Anweisungen zuwider handeln würde, mit einem leichten rechten Haken, als er sie auslachte, war genug, um sich seinen Respekt zu verschaffen.

Er rieb sich die Stelle immer noch.

Dann ist ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf der Band, die ihre ersten Takte spielt und ihre Nackenhaare sträuben sich, zusammen mit denen auf ihren Unterarmen und den restlichen. Das hier roch nach schwarzer Magie oder einer sonstigen dämonischen Form der Initialisierung und Faiths Blick fliegt zurück zu Willow und deren Miene ist ähnlich entsetzt wie ihre. Nur waren sie beide scheinbar die einzigen, die dagegen immun waren.

Der Rest des Bronze stürmt auf die Tanzfläche. Willows Versuche Kennedy aus der Trance zu schütteln, sind erfolglos und Faith pfeift laut um die Aufmerksamkeit der Hexe auf sich zu lenken und die reagiert mit einem erleichterten Blick. Kommt zu ihr rübergehetzt und das Gesicht ist aus der Nähe noch beunruhigender.

„Was zur Hölle geht hier vor, Red? Denn das fühlt sich Unnatürlich an, auf so vielen Ebenen.“

„Keine Ahnung und ich weiß, es ist irgendeine Form von Ritual.“

„Ach, wirklich? Soweit war ich auch schon, Einstein.“ Und Faith beißt sich auf die Zunge, um weitere Beleidigungen zurückzuhalten und ihren Instinkt, die Hexe durchzuschütteln, bis die richtigen Antworten aus ihr herauspurzelten. Nach einem tiefen Atemzug, „Was für eine Form von Magie?“

Willows Konzentration ist auf der Bühne, die einzelnen Bandmitglieder fixierend. Nach einigen Sekunden der Musterung, pessimistisch, „Machtvoll und Schwarz. Primitiv, ich würde sagen, sie bereiten ein Opferritual für eine Dämonengottheit vor. Allatu, Kali oder Holla, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, irgendeine mächtige Göttin der Unterwelt. Immerhin ist es Halloween und die Grenzen zum Totenreich sind hauchdünn. Ein Schleier, der mit genügend Blut, das noch dazu auf dem Höllenschlund fließt für immer durchbrochen werden kann und das ist nicht das erste Mal, dass das Bronze Ausgangpunkt dafür ist. Ich erinnere mich mit Schrecken an die Ernte des Meisters.“

Langsam wird Faith nervös, „Reden wir hier von einem Massaker oder einer Apokalypse? Denn wenn letzteres der Fall ist, wird es Zeit für einen Anruf bei B. Ich wusste, wenn ich ihr freigebe, um Sex zu haben, muss so was dazwischen kommen.“

„Mmh, apokalyptische Auswirkungen und WAS?“ Die moosgrünen Augen sind beinahe Comic-haft verzerrt.

„Oh, tu nicht so, Will, wenn du deinen unzureichenden Behelf hast, kann Buffy ebenso zu ihren Sex kommen oder bist du so egoistisch, dass du deiner besten Freundin keinen multiplen Orgasmus gönnst?“

Der Teint gleicht sich der ihrer Haarfarbe an, während sie nach Luft schnappt, ein um das andere Mal. Schließlich der stotternde Protest, „Kennedy ist kein Ersatz.“

„Das habe ich auch nie behauptet, Tara war einzigartig, sogar ich konnte das sehen. Niemand kann sie ersetzen.“ Faith schluckt die automatische Kondolenzbezeugungen herunter, die sich dieser Aussage anschließen will und versucht erneut die Lage einzuschätzen.

Die Menschen auf dem Tanzboden haben sich in eine Herde zuckender Leiber verwandelt, während die Musik elektrisierenden Sphärenklängen gleicht. Hypnotisierend und einnehmend. Ein primitives Ritual und die Band steigert sich, wird schneller und die Intensität überträgt sich auf das Publikum. Verwischt die Grenzen zwischen den einzelnen Menschen bis nur noch eine engzusammengepresste Masse zu sehen ist.

_I need some distraction,_  
_Oh, beautiful release -_  
_Memory seeps from my veins._

„Danke.“ Ihr Blick gleitet überrascht zu Willow, deren Augen in Tränen schwimmen und Faith schluckt hart und sie weiß nicht, wie sie mit dieser Situation umgehen soll. Herz zu Herz Aussprachen waren nicht ihre Sache.

„Bitte und um deinen Fokus zurück auf die Situation zu lenken? Ich habe dir ein Messer an die Kehle gehalten und es genossen.“ Und Willow nickt und lächelt sie erstaunlicherweise weich an. „Kann ich die Band ausschalten, was meinst du?“

Mit einem Stirnrunzel starrt der Rotschopf zur Bühne. „Mit etwas Hilfe von mir, sicher. Schließlich habe ich schon gegen eine Göttin gekämpft und nur knapp verloren. Das sind nur Hohepriester, nicht mehr.“

„Und das Biest und Angelus haben mich wieder in Form gebracht, also bringen wir es hinter uns.“

Damit steuert sie zielsicher auf die Band zu, Red als wachsamen Schatten an ihren Fersen und die Luft knistert vor Magie und Geisterbeschwörung. Gestalten tauchen aus dem Nichts auf und verschwinden ebenso wieder dahin. Der Club schien auf einmal fünfmal so gut besucht zu sein. Und vor allem dunkel, hatte sie sich nicht über die Helligkeit hier drinnen beschwert, sie konnte kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen.

„Was geht hier vor?“

„Sie heben den Schleier zwischen den Realitäten. Lassen die Verstorbenen übertreten und sich hier materialisieren. An Halloween ist die Pforte für alle Geister geöffnet, auch diejenigen, die ihre Ruhe gefunden haben. Sie können ihre Liebsten besuchen – " Die professionelle Stimme hinter ihr verstummt in ihren Erklärungen und bricht bei der Frage, „Tara?“

Faith wirbelt herum, die aschblonde Hexe steht vor ihr in blauem Shirt und enger Jeans. Und ihr zerreißt es das Herz bei den traurigen Mienen der beiden. Das sanfte Lächeln und die Liebe, die durch jede Fiber ihres Wesens strahlt und von Willow reflektiert wird.

So süß und so vollkommen, dass Faith gegen den Kloß in ihrem Hals ankämpfen muss, als die beiden sich in die Arme fallen und Willows Weinen lauter wird, während Taras Hände zärtlich über die roten Haare streichen und die meerblauen Augen mit einem rätselhaften Blick festnageln, bevor sie sich ihrer Geliebten zuwenden.

Taras Hände umschließen Reds Gesicht und die stumme Kommunikation dauert eine Ewigkeit und trotzdem nur einen Augenblick in dieser Zwischenwelt. Ein Wiedersehen und ein Abschied und diesmal richtig. Willows Schluchzer ebenen ab und sie strahlt plötzlich dieselbe Ruhe aus, die Tara umfängt. Und Faith fühlt sich wie ein Eindringling, mehr noch wie ein Voyeur eines Augenblickes, der intimer ist, als ein geteilter Höhepunkt und kann trotzdem nicht wegsehen.

Nicht die Augen verschließen vor der Wärme und Nähe, welche die beiden ausstrahlen.

Der Kuss ist so innig, so bittersüß, voll von verlorenen Versprechen, dass ihr Tränen in die Augen steigen. Noch eine Unendlichkeit verstreicht und die Lippen lösen sich in einer synchronen Bewegung. Ein letzter Blick und dann ist ihre gefühlvolle Unterredung beendet.

Eine gefasste Willow dreht sich ihr zu, „Tara unterstützt uns von der Geisterseite dieser Realität und wir werden beide unsere Energie auf dich konzentrieren. Du wirst von uns geführt, kannst du damit umgehen, Faith?“

Die Kontrolle aufgeben? Ihr Blick geht zu Tara und das schüchterne Lächeln, das sie von ihr kannte, hat einem zuversichtlichen Platz gemacht. Konnte sie sich von den beiden als Werkzeug benutzen lassen? „Ich denke ja.“

Die Beschwörungen dauern nicht lange, die beiden sind ein eingespieltes Team und die Schwarze Magie, die auf dem Raum hängt, löst sich für Faith auf, als sie von beiden an der Hand genommen wird und die letzten fremdartigen Worte durch ihren Geist wabern.

Der Kreis sich mit aufstobenden Funken schließt.

Das Bronze sich vor ihren Augen leert und ihr den Blick zu der Band freigibt. Sie läuft selbstbewusst auf die drei Dämonen zu, die sich auf der Bühne aufgebaut haben. Ohne die Verschleierung in Menschengestalt erscheinen sie nur grau mit funkelnden, blutroten Augen und die schwarzen Roben sind prächtig und Faith weiß, dass dieser Kampf auf einer für sie ungewohnten Ebene stattfindet.

Mit ihr in der Beobachterrolle, während die Energie der beiden Hexen durch ihre Adern pumpt und sie Dinge wahrnimmt, die sich ihr noch nie offenbart haben. Auras, die in allen Farben leuchten und sich trotzdem in das Bild einfügen, so wie die Geister nicht wirklich verschwunden sind und sich trotzdem nicht mit ihrer Sicht überschneiden.

Ein Kaleidoskop an Farben und Emotionen und trotzdem Transparenz.

Klarheit und die schwarze Energie die von der Bühne ausgeht und sie baut sich darauf auf. Die Worte auf ihrer Zunge sind fremd und altbekannt. Die Herausforderung wird angenommen und das Trio lässt sich auf sie als Gegner ein.

Umkreisen sie, versuchen sie zu binden und in die Knie zu schicken, aber ihre Kraft wird nur verstärkt durch die Versuche der Dämonenpriester sie ihr zu entreißen. Sie ist eins. Die Macht der Urjägerin unbezähmbar, mit weißer Magie intensiviert und durchscheinend gemacht. Keine Dunkelheit, nur Licht und Wissen. Sie ist ein Fokalpunkt, der ihre Feinde pulverisiert und der Sieg ist Schokolade, dunkel und bitter und süß.

Dann ist die Welt zurück in ihrem Fokus. Sie ist nur die dunkle Jägerin.

Der Verlust ist unerwartet. Keine Trümmer, nur in ihrem Inneren.

Sie weiß jetzt, wie sich eine Kugel durchs Herz anfühlt und dass sie weniger schmerzt, als ein Messer im Bauch und trotzdem schlimmer treffen kann. Dass die Wut, die einzige Liebe so sinnlos zu verlieren, ausreicht, um die Welt als Ausgleich zu fordern. Und das ein ‚Ich liebe dich!’ genügen kann, um die Abwehr aus Hass und Kälte zu durchbrechen und sich dem Schmerz zu ergeben.

Faith keucht auf, dreht sich zu der Masse von fassungslosen Gesichtern auf dem Tanzboden und starren Körpern. Sunnydale hat seine eigenen Methoden sich mit dem Unheimlichen zu arrangieren, das Soundsystem geht an und die Chartmusik spielt wieder. Und sie springt von der Bühne und wirft die Personen aus dem Weg, die zwischen ihr und dem Ausgang befinden.

Sie muss allein sein. Sie muss hier weg.

Damit ist sie aus dem Bronze, ohne zweiten Gedanken, um die SiTs und potenzielle, weitere Gefahren.

Faith war nie gut darin, Aufpasserin zu spielen.

_Let me be empty_  
_And weightless and maybe,_  
_I’ll find some peace tonight._

_In the arms of an angel -_  
_Fly away from here._  
_From this dark cold hotel room_  
_And the endlessness that you fear._

Faith steht in ihrem alten Motelzimmer, der Weg hierher ist ein verschwommener Nebel und sie weiß nicht genau, was sie hierher geführt hat. Das dunkle Zimmer hält keine gute Erinnerungen bereit, nur Isolation und das Gefühl, nicht gut genug zu sein. Nicht erwünscht. Eine Außenseiterin, die sich nicht mit ihrer Rolle anfreunden kann und um sich schlägt.

Sie ist erwachsen geworden in den vergangenen Jahren, hat sich mit ihren Ecken und Kanten angefreundet und sie nach außen abgerundet. Sie muss niemanden mehr vor den Kopf stoßen, damit sie sich wahrgenommen fühlt. Niemanden eine Ohrfeige verpassen, um sich Gehör zu verschaffen. Niemand ein Messer an die Kehle halten, um denjenigen zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Sie durchdenkt ihre Launen, bevor sie ihnen nachgibt.

Und sie ist kein weinerliches Mädchen, war es nie.

Aber der Wunsch sich auf die dreckigen Laken zu werfen und den Tränen freien Lauf zu lassen, tobt in ihr auf und sie kämpft dagegen an. Kämpft um ihre Beherrschung und sie ist kein spirituelles Medium, der ‚Ghost - Nachricht von Tara’-Scheiß war nicht ihre verdammte Angelegenheit. Und sie ist hin und hergerissen, zwischen dem Wunsch zu schreien oder sich zu einem Ball zusammenkauern, bis diese fremden Emotionen sie endlich verlassen. Sie und ihren schwererkämpften Frieden in Ruhe lassen und vielleicht wäre es günstig, wenn sie einen Exorzisten aufsuchen würde, wenn sie denn noch einen hier findet.

Deshalb war sie nicht in Sunnydale, um sich wieder im Krieg mit sich zu befinden und ja, es war beklemmend die Stadt so ruhig zu erleben. Straßenzüge verlassen, Häuser aufgegeben und vielleicht zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte dieser Stadt waren ihre Einwohner auf der Flucht. Die Dämonen erstaunlicherweise ebenso. Sie versteht jetzt, warum Willow sie hierher gebeten hat. Auf ihre Anwesenheit so eisern bestanden hat und das Ende ist nahe, auch das spürt sie in ihren Knochen.

Ein unbestimmtes Gefühl von Gefahr und Tod.

Es war Halloween und die Straßen leergefegt, kein ‚Trick or Treat’ von den Kindern oder umherziehende Jugendliche. Niemand hat sich die Mühe von aufwendiger Kostümierung gemacht oder grusligem Häuserschmuck, weil das Grauen in der Luft liegt. Einem unheilvollen Dunst gleich, der alles durchzieht und es sind die kleinen Dinge, die Faith jetzt erst auffallen. Die sich zusammensetzen und die Bedrohung realer machen.

Und sie setzt sich langsam auf das Bett, die Federn quietschen noch so, wie sie es in Erinnerung hat. Das Motel ist ebenso leer, wie die Straßen durch die sie gewandert ist, der Besitzer auf dem Rückzug zusammen mit dem Rest der guten Schäfchen. Auf der Suche nach Erlösung und Entkommen vor der sich anbahnenden Katastrophe und Faith fühlt sich abgelebt.

Nicht sicher, ob sie aus den richtigen Gründen bleiben wird.

Die Tür öffnet sich leise und Willow schleicht herein, wie ein Geist und Faith grinst bei dem Gedanken. Blickt sie an und Red ist nervös und gleichzeitig so gefasst wie vorher. Eine seltsame Mischung. Schließlich ruhig, „Wie hast du mich gefunden?“

Sie gibt ihr ein kleines, mysteriöses Lächeln, „Wir sind noch immer durch den Zauber zusammengeschlossen, selbst wenn die Verbindung schwächer wird, ist sie da. Ich musste mich nur darauf konzentrieren und Voilà hier bin ich.“

Das Echo hallt also nicht nur in ihr nach, sondern in ihrem Gegenüber ebenso und Faith fragt sich, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man Frieden schließen kann und einen Abschied begehen. Ob es das einfacher macht oder nur trauriger.

Das Schweigen ist seltsamerweise angenehm, die Minuten verstreichen und Faith durchbricht es bedächtig, „Die Ruhe ist unheimlich, selbst in LA waren die Straßen von Dämonen verseucht, in der Zeit, als es ununterbrochen Nacht war. Die Ratten verlassen das sinkende Schiff und das sollte uns Angst machen.“

„Wir wissen alle, wie es enden wird.“ Kein Stottern oder Babbeln mehr, aber ebenso wenig Niedergeschlagenheit.

Faith blickt Willow aufmerksam an, „Wissen wir das?“

„Ja, wir schlagen das Böse zurück, so wie wir es immer getan haben.“ Der Mut ist nicht aufgesetzt, sondern echt und das überrascht trotz allem. Das graue Mauerblümchen ist dem Schatten des Slayers entwachsen und hat einer selbstbewussten, funkensprühenden Wicca platz gemacht. Wenn es hart auf hart kommt.

„Und lernen mit den Verlusten zu leben, die unausweichlich sind?“ Sie weiß nicht, weshalb sie diese Niedergeschlagenheit in sich fühlt, schiebt es auf den Nachklang von Tara und Willow in ihr und die Szene, die sich vor ihren Augen abgespielt hat.

Und diejenige, die sich noch immer in ihrem Innern abgespielt.

„Sie hat ihren Frieden gefunden und ich jetzt auch.“ Und Willow stößt sich langsam von der Tür ab, kommt auf sie zu und bleibt vor ihr stehen. „Das macht es leichter, auch wenn es nie aufhören wird wehzutun, hat sie ihren Platz in meinem Herzen und jetzt in deinem.“

Sie blickt überrascht auf. „Die Seelenwanderung hinterlässt immer Spuren, Faith. Es ist einfacher, wenn du dich nicht dagegen wehrst, sondern es akzeptierst und das positive für dich in ihr findest.“

„Das hört sich ziemlich New-Age-mäßig an, vielleicht zu weichgewaschen, um wahr zu sein, Red. Man vergisst kein Metall, das sich durch das Herz bohrt einfach so.“ Sie unterstreicht ihre Aussage mit einem wegwerfenden Fingerschnippen.

Willow beugt sich zögernd zu ihr herunter, umfasst ihr Kinn, hebt ihr Gesicht an und reflektiert in abgewandelter Form die Geste, die sie mit Tara verband, „Dann erinnere dich daran.“

Die Lippen sind auf ihren, weich und mit dem Geschmack von reifen Erdbeeren.

Süß und saftig, verlockend und Faith lässt sich in den Kuss fallen mit einer Verzweiflung, die ihr nicht so fremd ist, wie sie es gerne hätte. Die Zärtlichkeit ist immer etwas, das sie gefürchtet hat und sie versucht tiefer zu graben. Die Wahrheit darunter zu finden. Und sie weiß, dass die Liebe darin nicht für sie bestimmt ist, sondern für den Teil von Tara, der in ihr nachklingt und es fühlt sich trotzdem richtig an. Sie saugt sie dennoch auf, wie eine Wüste, die zulange trocken und ausgedörrt brachlag und deren Erde nach Feuchtigkeit giert.

Die Hitze geht von ihr aus und Willows Mund kühlt ihren, kanalisiert die Lust in Verlangen und die Forderung in Begierde. Öffnet sich unter ihren Ansturm und ihre Zunge schnellt in die feuchte Dunkelheit und samtige Wärme. Erforscht sie und ihre Eroberung wird sanft zurückgeschlagen, pariert und gegen sie verwendet, bis ihr Atem stoßweise kommt und ihr Körper zittert.

Ihre Hände kommen auf Willows weichen Wangen zum liegen auf der Suche nach Stütze, nach Sicherheit. Faith sinkt zurück und ohne Zwang fällt Willow mit ihr. Das Gewicht kommt auf ihr kurz zur Ruhe, bevor die Hände ihre nackten Oberschenkel finden, streicheln und reiben. Den Saum ihres Rockes auskundschaften, anheben und anschließend darunter verschwinden. Der Kuss noch immer anhält und die Gefühle schwerer zu separieren sind. Es nicht mehr so wichtig erscheint, welche zu ihr und welche zu Tara gehören, solange sie stärker werden.

Die Finger, die Konturen ihrer Unterwäsche nachzeichnen. Zärtlich und betörend.

Erdbeerlimes. Der Schwips ist unangemeldet da und Faith fühlt sich berauscht.

_You are pulled from the wreckage_  
_Of your silent reverie._  
_You’re in the arms of the angel -_  
_May you find some comfort there._

Faith ist sich sicher, dass Willow Magie anwendet, sie weiß nicht, wann diese ihre Kleider verloren hat und ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass die Hexe nicht aufgehört hat, sie zu küssen und sie zu beschäftigt damit war, eben diese zu verarbeiten, um sich noch um deren Kleider zu kümmern. Aber sie ist zu gefangen in ihren Sinneseindrücken, um sich gegen diese unsportliche Behandlung zu sträuben.

Eine wunderschöne, nackte Frau auf ihr, nicht wirklich das ist, gegen das sie sich mit Händen und Füßen wehren muss. Solange die Dinge einfacher werden, ihre Gefühle vertrauter. Lust, Erregung und Erwartung sich in ihr aufbauen. Zusammen mit etwas Unbekannten.

Ihr Stöhnen ist unterdrückt, aber verdammt, das fühlt sich gut an.

So wie die Lippen, die über ihren Hals gleiten und die Hand, die an ihren Knöpfen rumnestelt. Die Eile ist plötzlich da und Faith zerrt an ihrer Bluse und Willow an ihrem Rock. Dann ist sie ebenso nackt und die schmutzigen Laken stauben auf, als sie die Position ändert, auf Willow zum Liegen kommt. Ihre Oberschenkel eng ineinanderverschlungen, so wie der Rest ihrer Körper.

Es nicht nah genug ist und trotzdem zu nah, weil sie wissen will, wie ihre Brüste schmecken und ihr Bauchnabel und ihr Hüftknochen und die Frau selbst. Ihre Hände sind fahrig und die Bewegungen ein wenig rau, aber Willows leises Knurren ist Anfeuerung und Argument in einem, der Eile nachzugeben und der Leidenschaft.

Faith zieht eine feuchte Spur über ihren Oberkörper, will alles auf einmal erkunden, lecken, kosen, fühlen und ihre Hände kneten die weichen Hügel und ihre Zunge streicht über die harten Nippel. Flatterhaft wie ein Schmetterling, weil sie sich noch immer nicht entscheiden kann, was sie alles probieren will. Von welchen Stellen sie kosten will und welche genüsslich vernaschen.

Willows Hände ihren Hintern kneten, sie näher ziehen, während Faith sich in ihr versenken will. Das Flatterhafte ablegt, nippt, saugt und knabbert, bis Willows Griff schließlich nachgibt und sie tiefer wandern lässt, über ihren Bauch und der Nabel wird umkreist und sie Hände auf ihrem Rücken greifen fester.

Der erste Finger die Feuchtigkeit findet. Und der zweite. Reizen und locken.

Die Fingernägel gleiten über ihre Haut und Faith keucht auf, als sie sich hineingraben, als sie noch tiefer wandert. Willows Beine sich erwartungsvoll noch weiter öffnen. Ihr Name drängend von ihren Lippen kommt und Faith ihre Zunge über das Nervenbündel kreisen lässt, das Willows Hüften abheben lässt. Sie verliert kurz ihren Halt, greift nach den Hüftknochen um sich wieder zu stabilisieren und ihr Gegenüber.

Der Geschmack ist süßer, als sie ihn in Erinnerung hat und ihr fällt wieder der Vergleich mit Erdbeerlimes mit einem Schuss Zitrone ein und sie fragt sich, ob sie sich hieran ins Delirium trinken kann. Ob Willow es zulassen würde, während sie tiefer eintaucht in ihre Sinne und ihre Wahrnehmung.

Mag was sie auf ihrer Schatzsuche findet.

Das Schluchzen, wenn sie ihre Zungenspitze über die Perle gleiten lässt. Der undefinierte Laut, wenn sie dort gemächlich kreist und die Finger in einem schnelleren Rhythmus bewegt. Das zurückgebissene Fauchen, wenn sie sich von der erogensten Stelle wegbewegt und dem Rest ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenkt. Aber sie mag das tiefe Stöhnen lieber. Damit lässt sie das Austesten der Falten hinter sich und konzentriert sich wieder auf den Punkt, der Willows Atem in Hecheln übergehen lässt und die Hüften ihren Fingern stoßweise entgegenkommen.

Die Bettfedern im gleichen Rhythmus laut protestierend quietschen.

Faith lässt sich von den Erschütterungen mitnehmen, die durch den Körper unter ihr gehen und es ist noch immer ihr Name, der von Willows Lippen kommt, einem Stoßgebet gleich und Faith hat Erbarmen, lässt sie kommen.

Lässt sie fallen und erstickt das folgende Wort mit einem harten Kuss.

Weiß selber nicht genau, wie sie die Distanz so schnell überbrückt hat. Ihre behagliche Position so schnell aufgegeben konnte und vielleicht ist es die Jägerin in ihr. Oder ihr Jagdinstinkt. Oder ihr Selbstschutz. Aber sie braucht ihren inneren Frieden heute Nacht wieder.

Sie will nicht ein Geräusch hören, das sie nie wieder aus ihrem Gedächtnis streichen kann. Der Moment gehört ihr, auch wenn sie die Emotionen vielleicht nicht innehat, hat dieser Name hier keine Verwendung. Seelenwanderung gibt einen Eindruck wider, aber nicht die Person selbst. Nicht die Geliebte. Nicht in Fleisch und Blut und einem ruhigen, weisen Temperament. Denn Faith weiß noch immer, dass sie Willow büßen lassen würde, wenn sie einen anderen als ihren Namen schreit.

Und ihre Finger fahren beruhigend durch das seidige Haar und sie schmeckt den Schweiß auf den Lippen und die süße Befriedigung. Spürt die leichten Schauer und die Hitze des Körpers unter ihr. Die Weichheit und eigentlich dachte sie, dass es nur eine Notlösung für die Zeit im Gefängnis war, aber das hier fühlt sich intimer an.

Die Hände auf ihren Schultern, die zwischen besinnlich und besitzergreifend sind.

Die Zunge, die träge ihren Mund erkundet.

Dann ist sie auf einmal unter Willow und die grinst ein sinnliches Lächeln mit glühenden Wangen und ihre Finger finden ohne Schwierigkeiten den Punkt, der in Faith das Adrenalin hochschießen lässt, zusammen mit den Endorphinen und einem undamenhaften, „Fuck!“

„Noch nicht ganz, aber bald.“

Willows Lächeln hat mehr als eine Spur von Schalk und Faith versucht zu begreifen, ob der Rotschopf tatsächlich Dirty Talk mit ihr betreiben will oder einfach in wohltuender Gönnerlaune nach ihrem Orgasmus ist. Es ist schwer den Gedanken festzuhalten, wenn die Finger dieses feste vor und zurück betrieben, das sie und ihre Lenden in den Wahnsinn treibt.

„Wie bald?“ Und die Frage wollte sie nicht durch zusammengebissene Zähne stellen, aber da ist sie bereits im Raum und Willow stützt ihren Kopf nonchalant auf ihre Hand und grinst sie an. „Wenn du auf die Idee kommen solltest, mich zu fragen, ob ich ein artiges Mädchen war, dann kann ich dir jetzt schon sagen, dass wir nicht Weihnachten haben, sondern Halloween, Red.“

Das klang mehr nach ihr und Faith grinst zufrieden, bis Willow den Kopf senkt und ihre dunkle Brustspitze mit ihren Zähnen kurz fest umschließt. Nicht wirklich ein Biss, aber der Schock, der durch ihren Körper rast, ist elektrisierend. Bevor Red sich wieder aufrichtet und ihre eigenen Zähne knirschen.

„Das war nicht meine Absicht.“ Das zufriedene Lächeln ist stärker zurück, leuchtet in dem dunklen Motelzimmer über ihr und es rückt näher, so wie der Rest ihres Körpers. Der Oberschenkel reibt träge über ihren Innenschenkel, ihre Lenden und die Finger zeichnen zärtliche Muster auf ihre Haut. Die Lippen gleiten über ihren Hals, hinauf zu ihrem Ohr.

„Wir haben Halloween, da gilt Süßes oder Saures und du schmeckst nach weißer Schokolade.“ Die Stimme ist bezaubernd, fordert eine zartfühlende Erwiderung, die sich Faith im Moment entzieht. Denn die Zunge streicht ihre Kehle hinunter, entfacht Hitze, ein langgezogenes Lecken, das sie an Sommerhitze und Eis erinnert. Schokolade war gut. Oder? Erdbeeren und Schokolade waren eine gute Mischung. Eine die –

Ihre halbdurchdachte Erwiderung erstirbt unter einem scharfen Luftholen, weil Red einen anderen, härteren Rhythmus aufgenommen hat und das Saugen an ihrer Brust direkt mit diesem in Verbindung steht. Ihre Muskeln sich anfühlen wie Eis in der Sonne.

Fast flüssig. Fließend. So wie ihre unweigerlichen Bewegungen.

Und dann lassen die Lippen ihre Brust hinter sich und Faith wälzt sich unruhig unter den bestimmten Langsamkeiten. Spürt Willow an ihrem Bauchnabel und dann an ihrem Schambein und die Finger, gleiten tief in sie. Machen Platz für die eifrige Zunge und Faith Hände greifen nach dem Haar, wollen irgendetwas festhalten, das sie hier verankert, während sie sich hinaufschwingt zu dem Ort am Abgrund.

Vor dem Fall und sie baumelt, pendelt im Einklang mit der Zunge und den Fingern.

Dem gleichmäßigen Druck. Bis Willow ihn dieses letzte bisschen mehr steigert und dann fliegt sie. Für eine lange Zeit und sie denkt noch immer, dass dies pure Magie ist, weil sich Sterne und Sonnenaufgänge an der Decke reflektieren. Sie blenden. Und Faith weiß nicht, ob der Gedanken von Tara kommt, weil sie Reds Namen schreit mit einer Überzeugung und Sicherheit, die sich ihr eigentlich entziehen sollte.

  
_So tired of the straight line_  
_And everywhere you turn_  
_There’s vultures and thieves at your back._

Faith weiß nicht, wann sie eingeschlafen ist und ein Akt, der für die meisten Menschen nach sehr gutem Sex normal ist, ist ihr fremd und beinahe genug, um sie mit einem Satz aus dem Bett zu jagen, als sie schließlich vollkommen wach ist. Irgendwann zwischen ihrer Post-Orgasmus-Seligkeit und Reds gleichmäßigen Streicheln ihres Oberschenkels ist sie eingenickt und im Gegensatz zu ihr hat Willow ihre gemütliche Position nicht aufgegeben. Liegt mit ihrem Kopf auf ihrem Oberschenkel, die Hand auf ihrer Brust und das Haar glänzt rötlich und sie beginnt es zu entwirren und Nachzudenken.

Sie denkt, dass sie deshalb hierher gekommen ist. Um zu überlegen.

Sie hat einige sehr wichtige Entscheidungen in diesem Raum getroffen. Einige gut, andere weniger und sie weiß nicht, ob sie diese bereuen wird, die sich in ihr langsam abzuzeichnen beginnt. Aber es ist das richtige und sie hat sich geschworen, dass sie sich keinen Fehltritt mehr erlauben wird. Keinen unerfüllbaren Träumen nachhetzen wird und sich bei dem Versuch aufreibt, sie Realität werden zu lassen und dabei selbst zerstört. Nur um sich im Anschluss von ihrer eigenen Bitterkeit und ihrem Zorn konsumieren zu lassen.

Faith hat dem Hass und der Kälte abgeschworen, aber nicht ihrem Selbstschutz.

Willow ist nicht die Art Frau, die sie halten kann und es ist nicht von Bedeutung, was hier in diesem Zimmer geschehen ist. Mystische Verwirrung, durchdrehende Emotionen und das Ende der Welt. Wieder einmal. Faith ist nicht so naiv, die Geschehnisse mit sexuellem Notstand zu entschuldigen, weil sie den Abend zu klar in Erinnerung hat. Sie hatte kein Interesse an den diversen abgeschmetterten Anmachen und das hier war etwas Besonderes. Aber nichts das sie wiederholen sollte. Kann.

Um ihrer Selbst Willen und Willows. Sie sind nicht süß. Beide nicht.

Sondern dunkel und blutrot in ihrer Rage. Außer Kontrolle.

Sie mag Kennedy noch immer nicht, aber Willow hat sich mit ihr für den richtigen Ersatz entschieden, den ungefährlichen und Faith versteht auch das. Denkt, dass sie vielleicht zuviel versteht und sie den Teil von Tara nicht mag. Nicht auf Dauer, weil stumme Resignation nie ihrem Wesen entsprochen hat und nie im Einklang mit der Natur der Jägerin stehen kann.

Weil sie gegen viele Prinzipien ihres Lebens geht und sie nicht so viele besitzt.

Faith die wenigen, die sie neuerworben hat, nicht verlieren kann.

„Denkst du, sie hat Liebe mit dir gemacht?“

Die Stimme ist leise und Tara tritt aus der dunkelsten Ecke des Zimmers in den diffusen Schein der Straßenlaterne. Sie strahlt noch immer Wärme und Nähe aus. Feinfühligkeit, aber Faith ist nicht mehr so blind und selbsteingenommen, dass sie diese als zarte Zerbrechlichkeit einstuft.

Dennoch dass die Frage ausgerechnet von ihr kommt, ist lustig und Faith grinst sie an.

„Nein, ich denke, sie hat Liebe mit dem Teil von dir gemacht, den sie erreichen konnte.“

Und die Gestalt kommt näher und bleibt auf Höhe von Willows Kopf stehen, der Blick auf die Geliebten enthält ungeahnte Sehnsucht und Faith versteht, dass Taras Akzeptanz ihres Schicksals nichts daran ändert, dass es für sie ebenso schmerzhaft ist wie für Red.

Tara setzt sich, aber das Knarren des Bettes bleibt aus, weil die Grenzen wieder von ihnen aufgerichtet worden sind. Studiert das Gesicht der Geliebten mit einer Intensität, die qualvoll und verzehrend ist. Das ist ihr ungeschminkter Abschied für eine lange Zeit, wird Faith klar und sie stoppt das automatische Streicheln der Haare.

Tara klingt abwesend, als sie schließlich das Schweigen durchbricht. „Die Lage sieht nicht gut für euch aus.“

„Es gibt kein ‚Uns!“ Und Tara nagelt sie wieder mit einem Blick fest, der in ihr das Bedürfnis weckt, sich zu winden. „Du weißt, was sie nach deinem Tod gemacht hat und wäre ich dabei gewesen, hätte ich sie notfalls mit Pompons und Cheerleaderuniform angefeuert, damit sie ihren Rachefeldzug durchführt.“

„Du hättest sie nach Warren aufgehalten, Faith. Du hättest nicht erlaubt, dass sie sich isoliert und im Blutrausch verliert. Weil du den Unterschied zwischen Rache und dem Bösen heute verstehst. So wie du ihn zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon lange verstanden hast. Und ich denke, sie hätte auf dich gehört, weil du ihr kein schlechtes Gewissen eingeredet hättest oder ihr Versagen repräsentierst. Sie hätte gewusst, an wen sie sich wenden kann ohne zweite Fragen. Wer ihr hilft, das durchzuziehen und die passenden Entschuldigungen im Anschluss liefert.“

Und Faith ist still, weil sie nicht weiß, ob sie dieser Aussage zustimmen kann oder nicht. Weil sie Willow nicht gut genug kennt, im Gegensatz zu Tara.

_And the storm keeps on twisting -_  
_You keep on building the lie_  
_That you make up for all that you lack._

Schließlich ruhig von Tara, „Du willst das hier aufgeben, weshalb? Sind es nicht die vergebenen Chancen, die einen verfolgen, die man ausgeschlagen hat aus Stolz und Angst zu versagen?“

Ihre Augen verengen sich, „Wie lange genau, warst du heute im Bronze?“

Taras Lächeln ist schelmisch, „Ist das wichtig?“

„Vielleicht. Vielleicht auch nicht. Aber es ist in jedem Fall unhöflich fremde Gespräche zu belauschen. Auch für Geister. Sollte es sein.“

„Egal, wie aufschlussreich die sind? Ich denke nicht.“

Danach zuckt Faith mit den Schultern, „Sieh mal Tara, das hier war Sex. Nicht mehr und wir sind beide alt genug, um es als das zu akzeptieren und mit unseren Leben weiterzumachen. Ohne Komplikationen oder Schwierigkeiten.“

„Ihr steuert auf einen Weltuntergang zu und du hast Angst vor einer Bindung? Ich finde das interessant.“ Der Blick schwankt zwischen Kuriosität und Mitgefühl. „Du weißt, dass ihr die Pläne des Urbösen heute auf eine Weise durchkreuzt habt, die Folgen haben werden. Für alle?“

„Deshalb finde ich meine Haltung umso klüger.“

„Ich nenne sie feige.“ Faith ist gewillt herauszufinden, ob man Geister tatsächlich nicht schlagen kann, aber sie bringt ihre Emotionen mit Mühe unter Kontrolle. „Du schiebst die Resignation in dir auf mich, aber sie hat nichts mit meinem Wesen zu tun. Ich habe mich nie vor Liebe gefürchtet, auch wenn ich Angst vor Zurückweisung hatte, Faith.“

Bissig, „Ist es nicht unangebracht Kupplerin für deine Freundin zu spielen, Tara?“

Die lässt ein leises Lachen hören, „Nein, es wäre unangebracht, wenn ich noch unter den Lebenden weilen würde, so ist es aber nur fair. Ihr seid beide zu verletzt, stolz und sturköpfig, um auf das Offensichtliche zu kommen. Es zu sehen.“

Faith schweigt und Taras Blick senkt sich wieder auf die schlafende Willow und ihr ist nicht aufgefallen, wann sie wieder begonnen hat, die Haare zwischen ihren Fingern zu reiben und weshalb sie diesmal nicht den Drang in sich fühlt, die Geste zu unterlassen.

„Es war nicht Friede, Freude, Sonnenschein ehe ich getötet wurde. Hast du gewusst, dass wir über ein Vierteljahr getrennt waren, bevor die Kugel mich traf? Wegen der Magie, die sie nicht unterlassen konnte? Sie hat mich manipuliert, Streits vergessen lassen und mir ihren Willen aufgezwungen. Sicher, ich habe sie trotzdem geliebt. Ein kluger Mann hat einmal gesagt; ‚Das Herz hat seine Gründe, die die Vernunft nicht kennt.’ Und es ist nicht immer klug, sie zu lieben, aber es ist zu bitter, zu süß, um auf Dauer zu widerstehen.“

„Gehört Gedankenlesen und die ultimative Zitatensammlung neben Weisheit zu den Pluspunkten des Nachlebens? Und eine Kupplerin sollte die Vorteile einer Person loben und nicht auf Fehler hinweisen.“ Der Sarkasmus ist schwach, selbst in ihren eigenen Ohren und Taras Schmunzeln nachsichtig. Weshalb konnte sie soviel Lächeln, wenn ihr Leben doch vorbei war und sie diesen Schatz hier gelassen hatte?

Sie beantwortet die Frage ungestellt, „Du musst wissen, dass sie nicht fehlerfrei in einer Beziehung ist, um es überhaupt auf einen Versuch ankommen zu lassen. Ich will das Willow wieder glücklich wird. Ich weiß, dass du es verdient hast, glücklich zu werden. Und ich glaube, dass ihr zusammen glücklich sein könnt, mehr muss ich nicht wissen.“

Die Stille senkt sich wieder über den Raum und sie hält an, bis der Himmel sich grau verfärbt. Sie beide wachen über Willows friedlichen Schlaf in einem seltsamen Einvernehmen. Und vielleicht hat sie mit Tara einen Pakt geschlossen, in der Zeit, die vergeht, bis diese aufsteht und ihre Lippen sanft auf Willows Stirn presst.

Dann auf sie zukommt und die Geste wiederholt. Nicht mehr als ein Windhauch.

„Ich hätte dich gerne in meinem Leben besser kennen gelernt, Faith.“ Und sie nickt, ihr ging es ähnlich und dass Taras letzte Worte an sie gerichtet sind, macht es irgendwie einfacher. Versöhnt die Außenseiterin in ihr. „Leb wohl.“

Dann ist sie alleine mit Willow. Taras Geist ist verschwunden.

Vielleicht zum ersten Mal in dieser sich zu Ende neigenden Nacht.

Willow erwacht kurz nach Taras Verschwinden und Faith beobachtet den Rotschopf wachsam, wartet auf den Schock. Das Entsetzen sie in ihrem Bett zu finden. Aber sie bekommt nur ein schläfriges Lächeln, während Willow die Position ändert, selbstverständlich in ihre Arme kommt und die schmutzige Decke über sie beide zieht. Sie hört ein genuscheltes, „Noch eine Stunde, 'kay?“

Nickt und schließt sie fester in ihre Arme.

Irgendwann in den vergangenen Stunden hat sie das Gefühl in ihrem Bein verloren und es kommt kribbelnd zurück, zusammen mit der Blutzirkulation und Faith flucht innerlich, schüttelt halbherzig das Bein. Das Geräusch an ihrer Brust ist kichernd und Faith fragt sich, wann die Leute den Respekt vor ihr verloren haben und sie als ständigen Punkt ihres seltsamen Humors sehen. Und weshalb es ihr nichts ausmacht, wenn es sich dabei um Tara oder Willow handelt.

Spöttisch, „Wenn dein Gehirn nicht so grandios groß wäre, hätte ich dieses Problem gerade nicht, Red.“

„Aber ein Schrumpfkopf ist weniger attraktiv, nicht zu erwähnen weniger unterhaltsam.“

Einsichtig, „Das ist allerdings wahr.“

Faith fragt sich, wann ihre Faszination mit Willows Haar nachlässt. Weshalb sie es anfassen muss. Die seidigen Strähnen ständig durch ihre Finger gleiten, nur um sich daran zu erinnern, dass das hier echt ist. Bevor sie einsieht, dass Willow mehr verdient hat und Tara zuviel Mitgefühl besitzt, um das Offensichtliche klar zu sehen.

Dass es schon jemand in deren Leben gibt und es nicht klappen kann.

Ihre Gedanken sich in dem Hamsterrad der guten Absichten befinden, auch wenn es sie keinen Schritt näher an die Lösung ihres Problems bringt. Es sie aber beschäftigt halten sollte. Es nicht tut. Schließlich ist sie nicht für ihre Intelligenz bekannt und Willow hoffentlich klug genug für sie beide, um die passenden Argumente zu finden, warum das hier nicht funktionieren kann, weil sie momentan zu müde für diese Gedanken ist.

Weil es trotzdem okay ist, an ihrer Seite einzuschlafen.

Nur für einen Moment. Oder zwei. Bevor die Welt sie zurückholt.

 _It don’t make no difference -_  
_Escaping one last time._  
_It’s easier to believe in this sweet madness, oh,_  
_This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees._  
~Sarah McLachlan – Angel (Dusted Remix)~


End file.
